


Between the Moon and the City

by sombreromoustache



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bee's Schnees - Freeform, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombreromoustache/pseuds/sombreromoustache
Summary: Three girls are drunk, with a camera phone, a piano, and a toy microphone. What could go wrong.





	Between the Moon and the City

"I can't believe we're doing this," Weiss bemoaned as she sat down at their piano, opening the door and letting her fingers feel the keys.

Yang patted her girlfriend on the back, "Don't worry, Weiss, this is going to be awesome!" she held up the toy mike and amp and looked at her other girlfriend, "Babe! Do you got this?"

All three were a little tipsy, but Blake was able to raise her thumb while she hit record, "Ok. Go bitches," she laughed with Yang as Weiss began to play the piano.

They were supposed to be singing a song but Yang wasn't entirely with it so the lyrics were pretty damn mumbled until she got to the part she knew by heart, "JUST A BOY!"

Though there were a number of lines between them, the three drunk girlfriends bellowed in their apartment, "WHEN YOU GET CAUGHT BETWEEN THE MOON AND NEW YORK CITY!"

Yang had been singing into her toy microphone, but to, in her own mind, enhance the song, she put the microphone against the speaker, eliciting a piercing noise that surprisingly went along with Weiss' piano.

"I know it's crazy! But it's true!" Yang sung.

"IF YOU GET CAUGHT BETWEEN THE MOON AND NEW YORK CITY!" once again joining in tandem, the three of them sang at the top of their lungs to the song.

"The best thing you can do," Weiss sang, to the best her professional classes could.

"The best that you can get!" Yang started and then, all three of them finished with, "IS FALLING IN LOVE!"

* * *

In the morning, Yang, Blake, and Weiss watched in horror at the atrocity they created. They still uploaded that shit to instagram. And because they made out in the end, instant ten thousand views.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Eric Andre


End file.
